Forever and Always
by ShortRandomPERSON
Summary: Somethings are not always meant to be. But sometimes there's a forever and always in two people that are simply bound to be together. Even if it's there last breath. It's bittersweet yet somehow they knew they'll survive for the sake of each others sanity. XanxusXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Story will be somewhat written in diary entries and in form of letters. Enjoy, comment, vote and favorite! Good day!

 **~Prologue~**

She was careless.

She was reckless.

She was clumsy.

She was a cry baby.

She was happy.

She was beautiful.

She was breath-taking.

She was lively.

Deep down she's breaking apart. We never knew. She had the perfect facade of a happy human being. They didn't knew what goes on to her mind.

She was unpredicatible.

She was his pure little flower.

A pure flower he tainted not long ago. But it was worth it. Everything about her is worth it.

Deep down she was lost.

She was broken.

She cried alone.

They didn't knew.

He knew somewhere in his heart, he deeply knew what was going on; continued to be oblivious and believed what his two eyes see.

She was the one who brought happiness in their hearts. The warmth that the cold house longed for so many years.

But left.

It wandered off too far.

Too for that no man alive can reach where she is right now.

Somehow, she left something, something that will accompany him in his lifetime.

A fragment of her that will carry on her light and warmth.

 _To Amore Mio,_

 _ **Luce Mia**_ _!, There's no guarantee that life will be easy but always remember i'll still be here, by your side. I will always watch you everyday, I sounded like stalker. I can't help it, I love you too much for godsake. You are everything to me. You knew that I can't live without you. You knew that you're the only one for me. And for me only, because I am possesive, I am jealous._

 _You know me, better that I know myself._

 _The three of you are my light, my sunshine, my darkness and my life._

 _I am truly, brutally, forever in love with you._

 _I would wish to god that if I'd be born again, I will still be yours. I will never regret it. Even if it continues for eternity. I will never get tired._

 _I am yours truly._

 _Forever and always,_

 _Love, Lucia_

 **A/N: Any thoughts? Chapter 1 will be coming soon.**


	2. ENTRY1

**Authors Note:** This will be chapter one of the story. I adjusted some things, altered some to fit the plot of the story. Xanxus, will somehow be kind'a bit of OOC. Chapters are still unedited. It will be edited as soon as the story finishes. Thank you.

 **Entry #1**

" _ **Where the stars hail."**_

 _ **December 25, 19XX**_

 _I received my first diary as I already learned how to read and write. Yet, my vocabulary still needs a lot of studying to do. It's Christmas today and I will be celebrating it with my nanny. Since mama and papa are away again. I hope next year I'll be able to spend it with them. I would be happy if they permanently stay. I am lonely, it's very empty in this big house. Although there was nanny who would always take care of me, there's still an empty void in my heart._

 _Wishing my loved ones Merry Christmas. I will be going down now since nanny is calling me, it seems that the celebration will be starting. She told me to act modest and ladylike._

 _ **December 29, 19XX**_

 _Salvatore, one of the people that takes good care of the house took me to the streets today. It's because I asked him too. And we got in trouble. Nanny punished Salvatore including me. But nanny was very gentle when it comes to punishing me. However, she was very mad, I can tell. She told me that she was really worried._

 _What would happen to me if I got lost?_

 _What would happen to me if someone kidnapped me and asked for ransom?_

 _What would she become? She will blame herself everyday._

 _I laughed at her. I told her that I will never get lost and I would always find a way to get back to where I belong._

 _Oh! And in fact I had fun playing some of the kids. Maybe I will go out soon. I also found this interesting boy he was quite shy but I really like him alot._

 _ **February, 19XX**_

 _It was funny that no one noticed me, sneaking out of the manor everyday. They would think that I was locked up in my room reading books or sketching things._

 _I sneak out to play with my friend, his name was Xanxus, he was a year older and he told me a lot of great things. Including his magic skills wherein he got flames. Flames that were so beautiful and captivating to my eyes. He was an awesome person. Plus, he also told me that I was his first friend too._

 _Nobody approached the poor guy because they think his mother is crazy but he told me not. He let me meet his mom and she was really nice and extraodinary._

 _He told me a lot of stories which I have not yet read in books. He called it legends that crept in our small town._

 _He told me his father was a great man, they called themselves mafias._

 _Mafia's? What does that mean._

 _First time I heard those words, maybe sometime I will try to find out and ask them what was that._

 _ **July, 19xx**_

 _It was summer now. I found out what mafia is. It is a group of vigilante men who do dirty jobs. I asked Xanxus if his father was bad?_

 _I never got an answer and he got mad._

 _We did not talk for days. Until now, even though I would go to his humble home. He can see me, but he doesnt approached me. It's making me sad and lonely._

 _He was my only friend._

 _Maybe I shouldn't have asked him about his father._

 _It was a bad idea._

 _ **August, 19xx**_

 _He does not talk to me anymore. He told me to back off and cut off our friendship. I told him that I didn't want to._

 _I don't want to lose him too, right?_

 _ **August, 19xx**_

 _It rained heavily, yet I still went to him. I want him to forgive because I was a bad friend._

 _He forgave me and told me we can be friends again._

 _I got sick._

 _ **September, 19xx**_

 _I invited him at our home. Nanny was not here anyways. Strange how he told me that there was no one. But clearly, I was talking to all of them._

 _ **October, 19xx**_

 _Mama and papa will be back soon. I am very excited to let them meet my friend._

 _ **November, 19xx**_

 _Sadly, Xanxus told me that he'll be going away soon. He told me that his mother will be giving him away to his father. I can't help but to be happy for him. Yet sad at the same time. He'll be away soon._

 _I knew. Nobody stayed._

 _He promised he'll come back for me. I believe him._

 _ **November, 19xx**_

 _Me and Xanxus will be meeting at our favorite playing to spot to bond. Seems like it's going to rain, but I will still come. No weather can block me from going to play with him. He told me that this will be last time that we will be playing. Since he'll be moving far away, he'll also live in a big house filled with many people._

 _And today, he also gave me pendant. It was important to him, but gave it to me because I was always crying and that way I will remember him. If I look in that pendant I will remember him and always remind myself that he will protect me from anything._

 _I waited._

 _I waited._

 _And waited._

 _And still waiting._

 _It was cold. I was freezing. It was not yet December._

 _I am still waiting._

 _I will wait._

 _I must be patient._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I realized he never came.

The waiting resulted into a very high fever with convulsions. She was never, forbidden to go outside any longer. Newly hired maids are with her for almost 24 hours. They never left her side. It made her crazy thinking that everyone is suffocating her to death. She can't breath.

It continued on for many years. She also cried everyday.

Resulting into a violent act.

 **And here's chapter 1.**


End file.
